Through silicon via (TSV) or similar technologies require a continuous metal-containing layer to be deposited within a high aspect ratio feature on a substrate. For example, the metal-containing layer to be deposited may be a barrier layer to prevent diffusion of materials from the feature into the substrate or a seed layer which may be used as a template for filling the feature by electroplating or other suitable techniques. High aspect ratio features, for example, may include features having an aspect ratio of about 5:1 or greater.
The inventors have developed improved techniques to deposit continuous metal-containing layers in high aspect ratio features.